5 Years Later
by EPandAR4ever
Summary: An alternet reality where Serena and her friends left there homes when they where teenages. Serenas point of view 5 years later. This is my first fic so please tell me if i can improve it and please dont flame!
1. 1

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF  
THE CHARACTERS FROM IT!

Chapter 1  
Ding-dong

"Just a minute," the door opens

"Whatever your sel- Serena," He looks at me like Irquote m a ghost and I guess I am to him.

"Hi Darien, long time no see." He just keeps staring at me.

"Honey, who's at the door?" A woman that looks to be about 3 years older than me walks up behind him.

"Ray this is Serena. Serena this is Ray, my wife."

I always did hate that bitch. "I always told you that you'd end up with her.  
Can I come in?"

He looks from me to her and to me again. "Sure."

We go into what must be his living room and I sit on the chair farthest from  
the couch there sitting on."I'm sorry for just showing up like this, but I didn't know your number so I couldn't call."

He put his arm around Ray but kept staring at me.

"So, Darien, howrquote s has your life been in the past five years?"

Ray looks like a light bulb went off in her head, "Darien, she isn't-."

"Yeah she is, Ray. Can you excuse us for a minute? We'll be out side if you need me."

We walk out side and sit on the steps. I pull a cigarette out of my purse and light it.

"Can I have one?"

I hand him one and passed him my lighter, "Your mom said you quite smoking."

He took a drag and stared at the ground, "I did."

"Why are you smoking now?"

He takes another drag and looks up at me, "Old habits die hard. When did you start?"

It's my turn to stair at the ground, "About a week after I got out of  
Rehab."

He turned his head around and he looked at me, "Why the fuck, were you in Rehab?"

I stair at he ground again, "That's a long story."

"I've got time."

I look up at him, "Do you want the whole story?"

"Yes."

I want to thank Kimikol for helping me edit my story, because i really suck at spelling.


	2. 2

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM IT!  
Chapter 2  
"It all started the night we all left. Ken and Lita both took their cars. Amy,  
Greg, Mina, and I rode with Lita. Andrew, Chad, Rita, and Alan, rode with Ken."  
I saw Darien tense up at Alan's name but I kept going, "We had about a thousand  
dollars all together. We drove to Georgia, got to Atlanta and spent the night  
there. The next morning we started on our way to Texas. It was great at first  
when we still had money, but gas costs a shit-load so it didn't go very  
far. After a week we got to New Orleans, that place was even worse than they  
had shown it on the news. All of our money was gone, we didn't have   
enough to buy food and we sure as hell couldn't afford a hotel. So we  
picked stuff up from the wreckage."

"One night while we were all asleep, Ken went and sold his car. I thought Lita  
was going to kill him, not in the good way."  
Darien cracked up at that.  
"What the fuck is so funny?"  
He stopped laughing, "It's just I haven't heard that since you left."  
"May I continue now, asshole?"  
He looked at as if he was fighting the urge to say something but instead said,   
"Sure, go ahead."  
"Now as I was saying, I thought she was going to kill him, but at least we had  
money. We took a vote and decided to head to a big city like New York. We   
bought plane tickets. We had about ten dollars left when we got there, so we  
where living on the street. Amy became a prostitute to get some money and Greg  
started stealing. One of Amy's customers gave her pot instead of money. We all  
smoked some and got hooked. Then we started doing whatever we could get our  
hands on the stuff."  
"In December of 2010 Amy got pregnant. She went into labor in on June 18; we  
didn\rquote t have enough from us to take her to the hospital so Greg tried to  
steal a guys credit card and got shot. He died of blood loss two hours  
later. We put him in a bag in the dumpster. Well Amy was screaming her head off  
so we took her to the hospital anyway. The baby was fine aside from the fact  
that it was so small, but poor little Amy's body just couldn\rquote t handle  
it, she died. We all decided to name the baby Amy after her mother. She was  
going to have to stay in the hospital for a month and a half."

"One of the nurses must have thought we looked stoned 'cause she made all of us  
take a drug test. I was in rehab for three weeks. I don't know what  
happened to everyone else, I haven't seem then since. I was the only  
person that claimed the baby. I took her with me and made my way to Tennessee.  
I stayed with an old friend; he would help take care of the baby while I was  
studying to graduate high school.

I got my GED and I was studying to be a fashion designer. In April I got a job  
working at a small wedding dress shop. I made good money. About 2 weeks ago I  
got a job down here at the Tripp Company. Seyia is taking care of Amy while  
I\rquote m getting settled in. He's bringing her down here in three days. I've  
got an apartment in Gastonia. Amy is almost a year old, she looks just like her  
mother, but she acts just like me. I love her to death."  
Darien looked at me, "Why didn\rquote t you come and get me, I would have gone."

I stared at him, "We tried to but you weren't at home you where at some party

with Ray. How long have you been married?"  
He looked away from me, "A day."  
I stand up and turn around to face him, "What?"  
"I asked her to marry me last night. We got married by the Justice of the  
Peace. We weren't even dating. I was sick of being alone."  
I throw my cigarette down, "I have things to do. I'll see you  
around." I turn around and start walking to my car. I feel his hand grab my arm.

"Call me if you ever need anything, or need some one to talk too," Darien lets  
go of my arm. I get into my car and start towards my apartment.

I would like to thank Kiwikol for helping me edit this story. I would also like to thank the people that read and reviewed my story. ;)


	3. 3

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM IT!

Chapter 3  
'Damn I'm stupid, what was I expecting him to take me in his arms  
and tell me how much he loves me? Yes,' I role down my window and light a  
cigarette. 'I shouldn't have come back here. I don't belong  
here, not anymore.' When I get to my apartment Seiya is there holding Amy.

"Surprise!"  
"You're early, why?"  
He walks in behind me, "Nice to see you too, Sere. Why are you in a bad mood?  
Did someone slice you tires or something?"  
I put my purse on the counter and get a drink out of the fridge, "You want a  
drink?"\  
"You're avoiding the question."  
I take Amy out of his arms, "Hold on a second." I walk up stairs and put Amy in  
her crib. I kiss her on the head and walk back down stairs. Seiya's sitting on   
my couch; I sit down next to him.  
"What's the story?"  
"I went to see an old friend; things were different than they used to be.  
It's no big deal."  
Seiya put his arm around me, "Things change it'll get better, I promise."

The next morning the phone woke me up; I grabbed it before it could wake Amy  
up, "Seiya if waking me up is your idea of a joke, you're not funny."

"Serena it's me, Darien."  
I almost dropped the phone, "Oh I'm sorry. I thought you were a friend  
of mine." I sit up and throw my legs over the side of the bed.  
"It's no big deal. Um, Sere, I was wondering if you were doing anything  
today. I think we need to talk about things."  
'Damn he sounds sexy in the morning. Don't think like that, he's  
married now.'

"I have to stay home today and take care of Amy, she got here early."  
"Well could I come by?"  
'Don't let him.'  
"Sure, I'll be here all day."  
DING DONG  
"I have to go someone is at the door." I run down stairs in my purple silk PJ's  
and open the door.  
"Hi."  
"You never cease to amaze me, Darien. Come in," I sit down on the couch, "Sorry  
about the way I'm dressed I-"  
WAAAAAAA WAAAAAA

"Hold on for a minute," I run upstairs and pick up Amy, "Its okay baby Mommy's  
here, don't cry." I walk down stairs and go into the kitchen and get Amy  
a bottle, before carrying her into the living room with me. "Darien this is  
Amy, my daughter."  
He stands up and walks over to me, "She looks just like Amy."  
"I told you."

"So what have you been up too lately?" Darien looks at me expectantly.  
"Um nothing really, I\rquote ve been busy with Amy and my new job. Do you want  
to hold her?" He nodded and I handed her to him.  
"So you're not seeing anyone," It was more of a statement than a question.  
"I've been on few dates but it never turned into anything. I never could find  
anyone I really liked." Darien rocked Amy in his arms, slowly her little eyes  
started to close and a minute later she was asleep. I take Amy from him and put  
her in her portable crib. I sit back down on the couch next to him.

Dariens cell phone starts to ring, he pulls it out and looks at the  
caller I.D.. I hear him mumble, "Great Ray, just what I needed right now."  
He answers it, "Hi, I'm Serena's, I might be here a little  
while."  
I hear Ray say "I love you honey."  
He pauses for a second, "Yeah me too. Bye."  
I smirk, "What's the matter, trouble in paradise?"  
Darien looks down at my carpet, mumbling to him self, it sounded something   
like "What paradise?"

I want to thank Kimikol for editing my story for me. I also want to thank the people that read and reviewed my story. ;)


	4. 4

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM IT!

Chapter 4

Darien looks at me, grinning, "You have no idea how beautiful you are."

I smile but then a picture of Ray comes into my head, "You shouldn't say things  
like that, you have a wife."

He stops smiling, "Lets not talk about her right now."

I stand up, "No, Darien, we really need to talk about her and you and how you  
too ended up married."

I walk into my kitchen and get a beer out of the fridge, "Come on, Darien, I  
told you about the last 5 years of my life. I think its time for you to talk  
about yours." I sit back in my chair staring at him, "Well?"

"Chill out okay? My life was very uneventful compared to yours. The day after  
you left, I saw the news report about all of you running away. I went looking  
for you, asked if anybody had seen you or new where you were going. After a  
month of not finding out anything, I gave up. I just walked around my house  
feeling sorry for myself. When I finally pulled myself together, I went and got  
a job working at a local hospital. I didn't really do much of anything except  
work and sleep. I went on a few dates but none of them were as good as you. Two  
nights ago Ray came over and we started drinking. We had sex and I asked her to  
marry me. End of story."

"Wow and here I was thinking that you would miss me. Oh well."

Darien walks over to me, "I did miss you, Serena, but what was I supposed to  
do, wait for you to come back? I didn't know if you were even alive. I love  
you, Baby, but I couldn't stop living just because you were gone."

"Loved."

He looks at me confused, "What?"

"You made a mistake; you said that you love me. It should have been you   
loved me."

He kneels down in front of my chair. "No, I said it right," he says as he leans  
closer to me. "I love you," he kisses me and for a second I forget about  
everything and all I can think about is his lips on mine. But then I remember  
Ray.

I push him away from me, "This is wrong."

He looks up at me, "No, Serena, what\rquote s wrong is us not being together."

I stand up, "Get out."

Darien gets up and stands beside me, "Wha- why?"

I go over to the door and open it, "Get out."

He walks over to me, looking at me like I just told him the world was going to  
end, "Serena, please don't-"

"GET OUT NOW, DARIEN!" I yell at him.

I have to get him out of this house before I do something stupid.'

"OUT!"

He walks out the door takes a few steps then turns around and says, "I know you  
love me."

I slam the door closed. I go over to the phone crying as I try to dial Seiya's  
cell phone number.

"Hello?"

I stutter out, "S-Seiya I need you to come o-over h-here."

"Serena, whats wrong? Is Amy okay?"

"Y-yes Amy's f-fine, just please c-come over here."

"I'll be there in ten minute, kay."

"Okay b-bye."

I want to thank Kiwikol for editing my story for me. I would also i like to thank everyone that read and reviewed my story. ;)


	5. 5

DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM IT!

Chapter 5

Ding-Dong

I open the door to see Seiya is standing there looking worried, "Serena what's  
wrong?"

We go and sit down on the loveseat in my living room, "Darien came by and we  
started talking and he kissed me. Then I kicked him out. I just don't want to  
get hurt and I know that's exactly what will happen. I mean everything would be  
alright if he wasn't married to that bitch. I love him so much. I don't know  
what to do Seiya." I start crying and I put my head on Seiya's shoulder.

"Sere, you need to stop crying, it\rquote s not going to do you any good."

I look up at him, "I know." I sit up and go into the bathroom and wash my face.

I walk back into the living room and Seiya is sitting on the floor playing  
with Amy.

He would be a good dad for Amy he's nice, caring and sweet, and he's cute  
too. Maybe I should just forget about Darien and try to love Seiya.

I sit down in the floor next him, "Amy really likes you. I don't know what were  
going to do when you go back home." I take Amy and sit heron my lap.

"You're not going to have to worry about it, because I bought a house and it's  
about a mile down the road from here."

I stare at him, "Oh my god, Seiya, you are the best friend ever!"

He smiles at me then he gets a very serious look on his face, "Serena, will you  
go on a date with me?"

"Ummmm yeah I'd love to."

He leans over and kisses me very lightly on the lips, "Great, well, I got to  
run. I'll pick you up around seven on Friday." He gets up and walks out the  
door.

What have I gotten myself into?

I would like to thank Kiwikol for editing my story for me. I'd also like to thank everyone that read and reviewed my story. ;)


	6. New Note

I'll have my new chapter up as soon as the person that edits my work looks over it. Which should be somtime to day or tomorrow. ;)


	7. 6

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM IT!

Do to the fact that one of my reviewer's really really really wanted me to post another chapter, i hurried to write this one. So i hope you like it.

This chapter is from Darien's POV.

Chapter 6

I walk into my house and Ray is sitting there waiting on me, "Why did you go to see her?"

I walk past her with out answering.

She grabs my arm, "Tell me Darien." She says getting angry at me.

I pull my arm out of her grasp, "It's none of your business."

"THE HELL ITS NOT, I"M YOUR WIFE, EVERYTHING YOU DO IS MY BUISSNES!"

I turn and face her, "Shut up, Ray, you don't really care why I went. You just don't like the idea that I might leave you for someone else."

She looks at me like I just slapped her, "Darien you know that I love you."

She try's to hug me, but I back away from her, "No you love knowing the fact that you're hurting Serena. You're just a jealous bitch."

SLAP

I feel that side of my face stinging were her hand connected with it. I Grab my keys off the coffee table and start out the door, leaving Ray there screaming at me.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? YOU CAN'T WALK OUT ON ME DARIEN! DARIEN!"

I get in my car and drive away, leaving her standing in the front lawn.

I drive back to Serena's house, just as a guy walks out her door.

_'What the hell._

I get out of my car and walk up to him, "Who the hell are you?"

He smirks, "I'm Serena's new boyfriend. You must be Darien, I've heard so much about you. From what Serena says you must be a real asshole."

I step closer to him, "Look you little jackass, I don't know who you think you are but you're not Serena's boyfriend."

He keeps smirking, "Oh are you jealous, too bad for you. She's mine now. Tell me, is she good in bed, forget I asked that. I'll find out for myself soon enough."

I start to see red and I swing at him hitting him in the stomach. He swing's back at me but I dodge it and hit him square in the face. I hear a snap and he starts bleeding, I must have broken his nose.

Seiya looks at me glaring, "I'll get you back for this; I'm going to make sure you never get Serena back." He gets into his car still holding his nose and drives off.

I turn towards Serena's house and see that she's standing in the door way, "Serena I can explain, he-"

"I know. I heard him. Thanks for showing me how much of a jerk he is."

I smile, "No problem."

She turns to go back into her house.

"Wait, can I come in for a minute. I promise I'll be a good little boy." She smiles at me.

"Yeah that's what you used to say when we were younger. Remember what always happened?" She says as she leads me into her house.

I see Amy crawling on the floor, I go and pick her up.

"Dada"

I stare at her shocked, Serena is doing the same.

Serena walks over to us, taking Amy from me, "She doesn't know what she's saying. She's just repeating me. I'm always telling her that I'm going to find her a daddy." Amy keeps looking at me grinning.

"Dada"

Serena puts her in her play pin, kneeling down she says, "Can you say Mama for me?"

"Dada," Amy says, still looking at me.

Serena rolls her eyes, "No sweetie he's not your Daddy."

Amy points at me, "Dada."

Serena stands up and walks over to me, "Perfect, just perfect. My daughter thinks that you're her father."

I wrap my arm around her shoulder, "Is that really such a bad thing?"

I'd like to thank KiwiKol for editingthis chapterfor me. I'd also to thank everyone that read and and reviewed my story. ;)


	8. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM IT!

_Recap of last chapter: _

_"Dada"_

_Serena puts her in her play-pin, kneeling down she says, "Can you say Mama for me?"_

_"Dada," Amy says, still looking at me._

_Serena rolls her eyes, "No sweetie he's not your Daddy."_

_Amy points at me, "Dada"_

_Serena stands up and walks over to me, "Perfect, just perfect. My daughter thinks that you're her father."_

_I rap my arm around her shoulder, "Is that really such a bad thing?" _

_Thinking_

Talking 

Chapter 7

Serena's POV

I feel Darien put his arm around my shoulder.

"Is that really such a bad thing?"

I turn around so I'm facing him, "Yes." I pull away from him and go into the kitchen. I get a beer out of the fridge; Darien grabs it from my hand.

"Serena, you're turning into an alcoholic."

I smile at him, "Why do you care?" I try to take it back from him.

"What the fuck, Sere. You know I care, what's wrong with you? First you're nice then you get all bitchy at me for no reason."

I smirk at him, "I'm a woman, I don't need a reason to do anything."

I walk back into the living room and see that Amy is asleep. I pick her up and carry her to her bedroom. I hear Darien walk into the room and stand behind me.

He grabs my shoulders and turns me around to face him, "I want…no, I need you back, Serena. It's killing me to be in the same room with you and not be able to hold and kiss you. I can't be 'just friends'. I have to have you as mine, Sere. Please give us one more chance, I promise that you won't regret it."

I can't bring myself to look at him as I feel tears forming in my eyes, "We can't be together, Darien."

He puts his hand under my chin and makes me look at him, "Why can't we?"

I look away from him again as I feel the tears spill from my eyes and fall down my cheeks, "Because I don't love you anymore."

I feel myself being pushed against the wall as Darien presses himself against me, "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't feel this, that you don't love me."

I try to push him away from me.

"Tell me, Sere."

I stop struggling, "I can't."

He leans in and kisses me but pulls back when I don't respond.

"What's wrong?"

"This, everything about this is wrong, Darien. Love doesn't…isn't the only thing it takes to make a relationship. Don't you remember what it was like right before I left?"

He backs away from me slightly, "It wasn't all that bad. I mean, sure we had fights but-"

"Oh yeah we had fights, but that wasn't what I was talking about. You had gotten to where you didn't care about anything any more. We never talked about anything important; we hardly ever talked at all. I spent most nights crying myself to sleep. I can't do that again, Darien, it almost killed me last time."

Darien wrapped his arms around me. "It won't be like that this time, I promise. Please, Serena, give me a chance to prove it."

"Alright"

I'm so sorry for taking this long to get this chapter up; I've been really busy with school.

I PROMISE that the next chapter will be longer.

And once again thanks to my editor for helping me with this and thanks to everyone that reads and/or reviews this story. ;)


	9. Last note I

Due to the fact that my life fucking sucks right now, I wont be updating this for a very very very long time. Sorry. 


End file.
